


Insurgent

by TheGreatUniter1



Category: Insurgent - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tobias POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).



**_Tris wakes with a start_ ** . I crouch in front of her and rest my hand on her left shoulder, careful not to touch her right, she got shot in that shoulder during the attack simulation. The train car bumps and rattles over the rails. I look to my left, Caleb, Peter and Marcus stand by the doorway of the train car. “Tris, come on,” I say, searching her eyes for a moment. “We have to jump.” 

I help Tris to her feet and guide her towards the doorway. The others jumps off one by one: Peter first, My father next, then Caleb. I take Tris’s hand it’s small and warm. We stand at the doorway as the wind picks up and the train is still moving. I give Tris a push and together we jump into the darkness. We land hard on the ground and I have to stumble a few steps to regain my balance, I always loved doing that. We landed on the ground a few feet from the fence several yards away from the worn path the Amity trucks take to deliver food to the city and the gate lets them out, the gate is shut locking us in. The fence towers over us, too sturdy to knock down and too flexible and high to climb over. 

Tris calls to her brother. “You okay?” she asks him. 

I look at Caleb, he nods at Tris, but he is crying a little.

“There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here, where are they?” Marcus says, I just glare at him but he isn’t paying any attention. 

“They were probably under the simulation,” I say giving Marcus the dirtiest look I can muster, but he just looks away. “Now they’re who knows where, doing who knows what.” I add. 

Me and Tris had stopped the simulation, but we never stopped to see the aftermath. What happened to our friends, our peers, our leaders, our factions? 

There is no way to know. I approach a small metal box on the right side of the gate and open to get to the keypad. “Let’s hope the Erudite didn’t think to change this combination.” I say as I type in the code and the gate clickes open on the eighth number. 

“How did you know that?” Caleb asks me. 

“I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year.” I reply. 

“How lucky” says Caleb giving me a wary look. 

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” I look at him. “I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out.” As I say it think that I only said it way because I  think that we are trapped in here is because I don’t remember the code all the time. 

Everyone walks in a small pack, Peter is cradling his bloody arm to chest, Tris had to shoot him in the arm during the attack simulation and Marcus puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, keeping him stable. Caleb sniffles and both me and Tris know he’s crying. Tris walks in front of me, I don’t say anything to Tris. I just walk at her side. 

* * *

I see pinpricks of light as we near Amity headquarters. Then squares of light that turn into glowing windows. A cluster of wooden and glass buildings. Before we can reach the buildings, we walk through an orchard. Dark fruit hangs above us, ready to drop. The smell of rotting apples and wet earth fill my nose. When we get close, Marcus leaves Peter’s side and walks in front of me.

“I know where to go.” my father says. He leads us to the second building on the left. All the buildings are the same: dark wood, unpainted and rough. I hear laughing somewhere up ahead. My father opens one of the doors. If this was not Amity headquarters, I would be shocked by the lack of security. Marcus stops before one the rooms, where Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity because they have no real leader. She is hard to forget because she has a scar that leads from just from above her right eye, rendering her blind in one eye. She would have been a beautiful women if not for that scar. 

“Oh thank God.” she says when she sees my father. But she just touches his shoulders, remembering Abnegation’s distaste for casual physical contact. She looks from me to Tris to Caleb to Peter. “Oh my, I’ll send for doctor, in the meantime I will ask you to hand over any weapons you might have,” She says. 

I hand over my own gun but when Tris goes to hand over her own gun, I quickly grab her hand and guide it away from her back, then I lace my fingers with hers to cover up what I just did. It’s smart to a least keep one of our guns, just in case. 

“My name is Johanna Reyes,” she says, extending her hand to Tris and then to me, a Dauntless greeting. 

“This is T—” Marcus starts, but I interrupt him. “My name is Four,” I say. “This is Tris, Caleb and Peter.” I add. I will not let anyone call me “Tobias” outside of Dauntless because it binds me to Marcus and I don’t want to be known as the son of the Abnegation leader who beat up his son.

* * *

After we let the Amity take care of us we walk to the cafe where some Abnegation are. They greet us—especially Marcus—with held-in tears and suppressed smiles. Tris clings to my arm. She sags under the weight of her faction and their lives. Someone hands me a cup of tea and I chug it fast then someone leads both me and Tris to bedroom for us to sleep. That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I** **get of bed** Tris is still sleeping, I slip out of the room to talk to the Amity about what they are deciding to do with us. When I get back the door is closed so I knock on it and hear Tris’s voice “Come in.” 

I open door a little and stand halfway in and halfway out, the door dividing me in half. I wear an Amity red t-shirt and the same jeans as yesterday, “The Amity are meeting in a half hour,” and add  _ “To decide our fat _ e.” 

Tris just shakes her head. “Never thought my fate would be in the hands of a bunch of Amity.” 

“Me either. Oh I brought you something,” I pull out a bottle of pain medicine. “Pain medicine. Take a dropperful every six hours.” 

“Thanks” She says. I put my thumbs in my belt loops and say, “How are you, Beatrice?” 

She looks at me. “Did you just call me  _ Beatrice. _ ” 

“I thought I would give it a try,” I smile. “Not good?” 

“Maybe only on special occasions,” she says. 

“It’s a deal.” My smile fades. “How are you, Tris?” 

She looks at me. “I’m…” She shakes her head. “I don’t know Four, I’m. I…” She still shakes her head. 

“I know,” I say. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” I release her and say “I’ll let you get ready.” I leave the room. Later me and Caleb go get Tris, but when we find her she had cut her hair. Caleb raises his eyebrows “You cut your hair.” 

“Yeah,” She says “It’s… too hot for long hair.” 

“Fair enough.” Caleb says. On the way to the meeting, Caleb looks at me and says “Does everyone know that your Marcus’s son?” Then he adds “The Abnegation I mean?” 

“Not to my knowledge, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention it.” I say, glancing at Caleb. 

“I don’t need to mention it. Anyone with eyes can see it for themselves.” Caleb frowns at me. “How old are you anyway?” 

I look at him “Eighteen,”

“And you don’t think you’re too old to be with my little sister?” 

I let out a short laugh. “She isn’t  _ your little _ anything.” 

“Stop it. Both of you,” Tris says. 

A crowd of people in yellow walks ahead of us, toward a wide, squat building made entirely of glass. The sunlight reflecting off the windows, it so bright but I keep walking. The doors to the buildings are wide open. Around the edge of the circular greenhouse, plants and trees grow in the troughs or water or small pool. I touch Tris’s 

back and guide her to the edge the meeting space. Before we sit down I lean into Tris’s ear and say “I like your hair that way, Tris gives me a small smile. 

“We have here today an urgent question” Johanna says, “Which is: How will we conduct ourselves in this time of conflict as people who pursue peace?”Every Amity in the room start talking at once. 

“How do they get anything done?” Tris asks me. 

“They don’t care about efficiency,” I says to Tris. “They care about agreement. Watch.” 

The Amity talk so much until I can hear only bits of what they are saying: “Peace-Dauntless-Safe house-Involvement-” 

“This is bizarre,” Tris says. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” I say with a sigh, Tris gives me a strange look, 

“What?” I giggle. “They all have a equally role in government; they all feel equally responsible, and it makes kind and care. I think that’s beautiful.” 

“I think it’s unsustainable,” Tris says to me. “Sure, it works for the Amity. But what happens when not everyone wants to grow crops and strum banjos? What happens when someone does something terrible and talking about it can’t solve the problem?” Tris adds. 

I lift a shoulder. “I guess we’ll find out.” Finally someone from each group walks over to Johanna and start talking quietly. I shift a little, I’m starting to get annoyed this is taking too long. 

Finally Tris says to me “They aren’t going to let us argue with them are they,”. 

“I doubt it” I reply. We are done for. 

When everyone sits back down after talking to Johanna, she says to us “Our faction has had a close relationship with Erudite from the start. We need each to survive and we have always helped one another, but we have also had one Abnegation in the past and we don’t think it’s right to revoke the hand of friendship when it has for so long been extended. We feel that the only way to keep that relationship with both of our factions is to remain impartial and uninvolved, Your presence her, though it’s welcomed it complicates things.” 

_ Here we go, _ I think. 

“The conclusion is that we will make Amity headquarters a safe house for anyone, under the conditions. First no weapons allowed, second if any conflict happens all parties will be asked to leave, the third is that conflict may not be discussed even privately within Amity headquarters and fourth is everyone who stays will have to follow these conditions, understand?” 

I think about the tension between me and Tris and Peter and Marcus. “We won’t be able to stay long.” Tris says to me. I quit smiling. 

“No we won’t.” I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the meeting** I leave Tris and walk back to my bedroom and Caleb is there and then we start talking about how me and Tris got together and I tell him about how it happened then we start throwing knives at some cheese, “No not like _that_ ,” I say to him laughing.

“What do you mean ‘Not like that’? I imitated you perfectly.”

“You did not” I say. “Well do it again, then” I add. Tris pushes the door open just as I hurl a butter knife at the opposite wall and it sticks, handle out, from the cheese on top of the dresser. Caleb stands beside me stares in disbelief, first at the cheese and then at Tris.

“Tell me he’s some kind of Dauntless prodigy” Caleb says to Tris, then he asks her “Can you do this to?”

Tris responds with “Sure. With my right hand, maybe. But yes, _Four_ is some kind of Dauntless prodigy. Can I ask _why_ you,re throwing knives at cheese?”

I catch Tris’s eyes on the word “Four”. Caleb doesn’t know that I wear my excellence all the time with my own nickname. “Caleb came by to discuss something.” I say leaning back on wall.

“As it often does” Tris says sarcastically. I stare at Tris longer than I should’ve.

Caleb says “Anyway I should get back to my room”. Then he leaves and me and Tris are alone. “I told how we got together and that’s how knife-throwing came up.” I say, “and I told him I wasn’t messing around.” I wrap my hands around her and kiss her. “This isn’t what you came here for” I say to her.

“No” she says to me. “What did you come here for, then?”

“Who cares?” She says.

She kisses me until I say “Tris” against her cheek. “Okay, okay” she says and she closes her I eyes. We sit on the bed as she tells me about she followed Marcus and Johanna into the orchard. She me about Johanna’s question about the timing of the simulation attack, and Marcus’s response and the argument that followed. My mouth goes into pucker at any mention of Marcus.

“What do you think” Tris asks me once she’s done.

“I think” I say “That it’s Marcus trying to feel more important than he is.”

“So… what?” “You think he’s talking nonsense?” She says.

“I think there probably is some information the Abnegation knew that Jeanine wanted to know, but I think he’s exaggerating its importance. Trying to build up his own ego by making Johanna think he’s got something she wants and he won’t give to her.”

“I don’t…” Tris frowns. “I don’t think you’re right. He didn’t sound like he was lying.”

“You don’t know him like I do. He is an excellent liar.”

"Maybe you’re right,” She says. “But shouldn’t we find out what’s going on? Just to be sure?”

“I think it’s more important that we deal with the situation at hand,” I say. “We should go back to the city. Find a way to take Erudite down. Then maybe we can find out what Marcus was talking about, after this is all resolved. Okay?” I say.

She nods, but I don’t thinks she agrees with me, but I don’t press the issue.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just** **got off shift** working in kitchen this morning as part of the agreement with the Amity, I walk to café and sit beside Tris.

“What happened?” She asks me “In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution, the Amity have forgotten that meddling creates  _ more _ conflict,” I say to Tris, If we stay here much longer, I am going to punch someone, and it’s not going to be pretty.” A few of the Amity stare at me. “You heard me” I say to them.  They all look away. 

“As I said,” Tris says covering her mouth. “What happened?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” I go completely still when Marcus comes up behind me and puts his hand on Tris’s wounded shoulder, Tris clenches her teeth to keep from screaming. 

“She got shot in that shoulder”  I say not looking at my father. 

“My apologies” Marcus says and he sits at at Tris’s left “Hello.” 

“What do you want?” Tris demands, Marcus doesn’t say anything Tris frowns “I asked a question.” 

“I would like to discuss something with you,” he sounds fine but I know my father, he is angry. “Me and the other Abnegation have discussed it and decided that we should not stay here. We believe that, given the inevitability of further conflict in our city, it would be selfish or us to stay here while what remains of our faction is inside the fence. We would like to request that you escort us.” 

“What do you think?” Tris asks me “I think we should leave the day after tomorrow,” I say. 

“Okay thank you” Marcus says he gets up and leaves, Tris scoots over to me and some of the weight on my chest goes away. My and Tris, sit together, holding hands while we finish our breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**After breakfast Tris** tells me that she is going for a walk so I go back to the bedroom. But before I fall asleep Tris comes into the room. I stare at her for a moment then say “C’mere” and move over to make room for her. 

She is only wearing a shirt and I catch myself staring at her bare legs. “Bad dream” I ask her. She nods, “What happened?” I ask. She just shakes her head. I run my thumb over her cheekbone idly. 

“We’re good, you know” I say “You and me. Okay?” Then I add “Nothing else is alright. But we are” I whisper. 

“Tobias” She says but she stops. We kiss a few times. 

“Sorry” she says

I say sternly to her “Don’t apologize.”

“I don’t mean to be such a mess,” Tris says her voice cracking “I just feel so…” 

“It’s wrong” I say. “It doesn’t matter if your parents are in a better place - they aren’t here with you, and that’s  _ wrong _ , Tris. It shouldn’t have happened. It shouldn’t have happened to you. And anyone who tells you it’s okay is a liar.” I don’t speak for a long time then say “Sleep, I’ll fight off the bad dreams if they come to get you” 

“With what?” She asks me. “My bare hands, obviously.” 

She put her head down on the pillow, but before she falls asleep I say “I love you, Tris.” Moments later I fall asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris wakes up to the** sound of me shaving my hair, I turn around and say “Good morning, how did you sleep?” 

“Okay” she says. She gets up, walk behind me and wraps her hands around me and presses her forehead to my back. I set the razor down and fold my hands over hers. Neither of us break the silence. She listens to my breathing and I stroke her fingers idly, and forgot the task at hand. “I should go get ready,” She says after a while. 

“I’ll get you something to wear” I say to her. I come back to the room with the shirt I wore last night, and a pair of shorts and give them to Tris. When she leaves I mill around in my room until I hear shouts coming from Tris’s bedroom and sprint to the source of the sound, the Abnegation and two Amity guards are pulling Tris off Peter and she struggles to break free. I look at Tris and say “Tris, calm down!” 

“He has the hard drive” She screams “He stole it from me! He has it!” I walk over to Peter ignoring the women beside him and put my foot on his ribcage to keep him in place. I reach into his pocket and take out the hard drive, then I say to Peter very quietly “We won’t be in a safe house forever, and this wasn’t very smart of you.” 

Then I turn to Tris and adds “Not very smart of you, either. Do you want us to get kicked out?” She scowls and the two Amity men start to drag her down the hallway “What do you think your doing, let go of me!” 

“You violated the terms of our peace agreement, we must follow protocol.” “Just go!” I say to her. “You need to cool down.” 

The Amity men take her away and I walk to the orchard. Five minutes later I hear Tris call my name “Four!” She calls, then again “Four!” 

“Tris?” I call back and she giggles and I wonder what happened to her, she runs up to me and I say “What did they-” I start but she stands on her tiptoes and kisses me and I kiss her back, but to quickly, so she sighs heavily. “That was lame,” She says “Okay, no it wasn’t, but…” 

She kisses me again and I press my finger to her lips to stop her. “Tris” I say “What did they do to you? You’re acting like a lunatic” 

“That’s not very nice of you to say” She says “They put me in a good mood, that is all and now I really want to do is kiss you, so if you could just relax…” 

“I not going to kiss you. I’m going to find out what is going on,” I say. 

“That’s why you like me Tris exclaim because you’re not very nice either! It makes so much sense now” 

“Come on” I say “We’re going to see Johanna.” 

“I like you, too.” 

“That encouraging” I reply flatly. “Come  _ on _ . Oh, for God’s sake. I’ll just carry you.” 

I swing Tris into my arms and she wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the cheek, then she starts kicking the air with her feet playfully as we walk towards the building where Johanna work. When we reach her office she’s sitting at her desk with a stack of papers in front of her, chewing on a pencil eraser. She looks up at us as we walk in. A hunk of dak hair covers her scar “

You shouldn’t cover up your scar” Tris says “You look prettier with your hair out of your face” I set Tris down and she starts laughing “What did you do to her” I say tersly. “What in god’s name did you do?” 

“I…” Johanna frowns at Tris “They must have giving her too much. She’s very small; they probably didn’t take her height and weight into account.” 

“They must have given her too much of  _ what _ ?” I say angrily. 

“You have a nice voice,” Tris says. 

I look at her and say “Tris, please be quiet” 

Johanna finally says “The peace serum, in small doses, it has a mild, calming effect and improves the mood. The only side effect is some slight dizziness. We administer it to members of our faction who have trouble keeping the peace.” 

I snort. “I’m not an idiot.  _ Every  _ member of your faction has trouble keeping the peace, because they’re all human. You probably dump it into the water supply.”

Johanna does not respond for a few seconds. She folds her hands in front of her. “Clearly you know that is not the case, or this conflict would have not occurred, but whatever we agree to do here, we do together, as a faction. If I could give the serum to everyone in this city, I would. You would certainly not be in the situation you are in now if I had.” 

“Oh, definitely” I say “Drugging the entire population is the best solution to our problem. Great plan.” 

“Sarcasm is not kind, Four,” She says to me “Now, I am sorry about the mistake in giving too much to Tris, I really am. But she violated the terms of our agreement, and I’m afraid that you may not be able to stay here much longer as a result. The conflict between her and Peter is not something we can forget.” 

“Don’t worry, we intend to leave as soon as humanly possible.” 

“Good” She says will a small smile. “Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other.” 

“That explains a lot.” 

“Excuse me?” She says. “What are you insinuating?” 

“It explains,” I say through gritted teeth, “why, under a pretense of  _ neutrality,  _ if such a thing is possible! You have left us to die at the hands of the Erudite.” Johanna sighs and looks out the window. 

“The Amity wouldn’t do something like that” Tris says “That’s  _ mean _ .” “

It is for the sake of peace that we remain uninvolved-” Johanna begins. 

“Peace.” I spit out the word like it’s poison “Yes, I’m sure it will be very peaceful when we are all dead or cowering in submission under the threat of mind control or stuck in an endless simulation.” 

Johanna’s face contorts, and Tris mimics her, Johanna says “The decision was not mine to make. If it was, perhaps we would be having a different conversation right now.” 

“Are you saying you disagree with them?” 

“I am saying,” She says, “That it isn’t my place to disagree with my faction publicly, but I might, in the privacy of my own heart.” 

“Tris and I will be gone in two days,” I say “I hope your faction doesn’t change their mind about making this compound a safe house.” 

“Our decisions are not easily unmade. What about Peter?” 

“You’ll have to deal with him separately,” I say to Johanna. “Because he won’t be coming with us.” 

I take Tris’s hand and Tris smiles apologetically at Johanna. “Four” She says to me “If you and your friends would like to remain… untouched by our serum, you may want to avoid the bread.” 

I say thank you over my shoulder as we make our way down the hallway together, Tris skipping every other step.


	7. Chapter 7

**The serum wears off five hours** later. I locked Tris in the bedroom for the rest of the day checking in on her every hour, this time when I check in on her, she is sitting on the bed, staring at the wall 

“Thank God” I  say, pressing my forehead to the door. “I was beginning to think it would never wear off and I would have to leave you here to… smell flowers or whatever you wanted to do while you were on that stuff.” 

“I’ll kill them” She says. “I will kill them” 

“Don’t bother. We’re leaving soon anyway,” I say to her. I close the the door behind my and take the hard drive from my back pocket. “I thought we could hide this behind your dresser.” 

“That’s where it was before.” 

"Yeah, and that’s why Peter won’t look for it here again.” I pull the dresser away from the wall with one hand and wedge the hard drive behind it with the other. “Why couldn’t I fight the peace serum?” Tris asks me. “If my brain is weird enough to resist the simulation serum, why not this one?” 

“I don’t know, really, maybe in order to fight off a serum you have to  _ want  _ to” I say to Tris 

“Well, obviously I  _ wanted _ t _ o, _ ” She says frustrated, but without conviction. 

“Sometimes” I say, sliding my arms around her “people just want to be happy, even if it’s not real.” 

“You might be right” Tris says quietly. 

“Are you  _ conceding _ ?” I say my mouth falling open with mock surprise. “Seems like that serum did you some good after all…” 

She shoves me as hard as she can. “Take that back, take it back  _ now”  _

“Okay, okay!” I put my hands up “It’s just… I’m not very nice either, you know. That’s why I like you so-” 

“Out” She shouts, pointing at the door. Laughing to myself, I kiss her cheek and leave the room. After what just happened I walked to the café and sit down to eat, Tris want for another walk, so I feel all alone sitting in the café, suddenly I Tris bolts through the door and I stand straight up and touch Tris’s shoulder “Erudite” is all she manages tosay. 

“Coming here?” I ask, 

She nods. 

“Do we have time to run?” She shakes her head. 

All the Abnegation at the other end of the table are paying attention. They gather around us. “The Amity will not be able to keep their policy of no conflict, because how do you stop conflict without conflict?” Marcus says. “But we can’t leave,” Peter says. “We don’t have time, they’ll see us” 

“Tris has a gun, we can fight our way out” I start toward the dormitory. 

“Wait” Tris says “I have an idea, Disguises. The Erudite don’t know for sure that we’re still here, we can pretend to be Amity.” 

“Those of us who aren’t dressed like the Amity should go to the dormitories, then,” Marcus says. “The rest of you, put your hair; try to mimic their behavior.” 

The Abnegation who are dressed in gray leave the dining hall in a pack and cross the courtyard to the guests’ dormitory. I put on a red collared shirt and a pair of jeans. I stuff my Abnegation clothes into the trash bin. 

“Do you think the Amity will lie for us?” Tris asks me “To prevent conflict?” I nod “Absolutely.” “Nice shirt” Tris says to me. I wrinkle my nose at her “It was the only thing that covered up the neck tattoo, okay?” Then the Erudite cars pull up to the compound, there are five of them, they all come to a stop and I take Tris’s hand and leads me into the dormitory. 

“I didn’t think our faction would be that stupid” I say, then add “You have that, right?” 

“Yes, but there’s no guarantee I can fire it with any accuracy with my left hand.” 

“You should work on that” I say “Always an instructor. “I will,” 

She says “If we live.” 

I skim her arms with my hand. “Just bounce a little when you walk,” I kiss her forehead, “and pretend you’re afraid of their guns” I kiss between her eyebrows “and act like the shrinking violet you could never be” one last on her cheek, “and you’ll be fine” 

“Okay” She says. She kisses me back. A bell rings three times to summons us to the dinning hall. Tris tells one of the Abnegation-turned-Amity and says “Tell the kids to play tag” 

“Tag?” The woman asks “They’re acting respectful and… Stiff” She says “And the Amity kids would be causing a ruckus. Just do it okay?” The kids catch on quickly and soon everyone is playing. 

We sit down at a table, just as the group of Erudite and a few Dauntless traitors walk in. They talk to Johanna for a few minutes and it the minutes going by feel like hours. 

Finally Johanna addresses everyone “Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for some people,” Johanna says. “Several members of Abnegation, three members of Dauntless, and a former Erudite initiate.” 

She smiles. “In the interest of full cooperation, I told them that the people they were looking for were, in fact here, but have since moved on. They would like permission to search the premises, which means we have to vote. Does anyone object to a search?” Her tense voice suggests that if anyone does object to a search to keep their mouths shut. No one says anything. Johanna nods to the Erudite women “Three of you stick around,” the women says to the Dauntless guards by the entrance. “The rest of you, search all the buildings and report back if you find anything. Go.” Tris looks at me and we both think about what they could find. I attract the attention of one of the Dauntless women, she walks up behind me and stops directly behind me “Your hair is pretty short for an Amity” She  says. 

“It’s hot” I say a little too harshly. She stretches out and pulls back the collar of my shirt to see my tattoo. And I move, I grab the women’s wrist, yanking her forward so she loses her balance. She hits her head on the table and falls. Across the room a gun goes off, someone screams, and everyone dives under the table. Everyone except Tris, she blanks out as I fight the Dauntless women, I grab the back of the Dauntless women by the back of her neck and wrench her to feet. I have her gun in my hand. I use her a shield and fire over her right shoulder at the Dauntless soldier across the room. 

“Tris” I shout. “A little help here?” Tris grabs her own gun, but still stands there. A Dauntless man aims his revolver at Tris, but she doesn’t move. Caleb lunges in front of her and aims at the Dauntless women’s knee at fires, the women screams and grabs her knee. Then I aim it at the Dauntless women and say “Say another word and i’ll shoot.” “Whoever is with us should start running.” I say. All at once all of the Abnegation get up and start toward the door. Tris pushes Peter out of the line of fire of a gun and they walk to the door together. I walk backward with my gun in hand to make sure no one fires when I get through the door I slam it shut and we all start running. We run through the orchard, through ears of corn. I hear the purr of engines, which means the Erudite are following us. 

“Split up” someone yells and is sounds like Marcus. We divide and spread through the field like spilling water. Tris grabs Caleb's arm as we run. We crash over corn stalks. The heavy leaves cut us as we run. Finally we reach the fence and I run along it until I find a hole. I hold it open for the others to get through. I pull Tris to my side and start forward. We stay away from the dirt road the Erudite came through to get to the Amity compound. We stop and I turn to look at Tris “What was that Tris?” I ask her. 

“What” She says. “You froze!  Someone was about to kill you and you just  _ sat _ there” I’m yelling now. “I thought I could rely on you to a least to save your own life!” 

“Hey.” says Caleb “Give her a break, all right?” 

“No” I say, staring at her. “She doesn’t need.” I calm my voice. “What happened?” 

“I panicked,” She says “It won’t happen again” I raise my eyebrows “It won’t” She says louder this time. 

“Okay” I say unconvinced. “We have to get somewhere safe.They’ll regroup and start looking for us.” I say to the rest of the group. 

“You think they care that much about us?” Tris asks me 

“Us, yes, We were probably the only ones they were really after, apart from Marcus, who is most likely dead” I say it like its a fact, I’m not sure how I would feel if Marcus was dead happy because the monster I know is gone or sad because I have no parents left. I don’t know. 

“Tobias” Tris starts to say. But then she stops talking and we keep walking.


End file.
